


Awoo

by streimel



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyfidelity, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streimel/pseuds/streimel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sungjong makes the rules, he figures he might as well play the game sometimes too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awoo

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of fell in love with Lim Kim's 'Awoo' (and 'Love Game', to an extent) and got overwhelming Sungjong vibes from them.
> 
> It's kind of based on the song, and kind of not. idk

He can't tell who fell first.

Howon is obvious, too obvious, nearly opening up in interviews in front of the world about how much he'd like to get down on his knees and-

Well.

Sungyeol is more subtle. He's not always great at hiding emotions, but in this case, he manages to pull it off well enough as is. Myungsoo plasters himself to Sungyeol like a wet blanket and Sungyeol doesn't respond, slipping out from the weight of Myungsoo's arms without a care. Slipping out just to come wrap an arm around his own shoulders, run long fingers through his hair and slip one hand under the edge of his shirt to dig a thumb into his hipbone when he's trying to be 'cute'. Of course, he really isn't, but he  _thinks_  he is. He also thinks he isn't giving himself away.

Which, frankly, is just silly.

At least Howon is aware. All he has to do is give him that catfish smile Howon always rags on and then a shiver will run down Howon's spine and his fingers will curl into his palm and like that, he's got him. He knows how Howon feels, knows Howon knows he knows, and he uses that every chance he gets, has since the first day Howon pushed it too far and he threw his head back and laughed because he realized Lee Howon was in love with him. Desperately, disgustingly head-over-heels about him.

That was about a month before Sungyeol started complaining to the managers it was high past time to switch roommates. And when they moved not too long after, Sungyeol far away from the haven of their room, he started to notice the little things. When asked if he missed rooming with them, Sungyeol had stuck that big nose of his in the air, "oh, well with the two of them being so lovey-dovey..." Like he wouldn't have noticed the obviousness. Sungyeol was Jealous with a capital J, and that made him throw back his head and laugh, too. The pair of them, couldn't be more different if they tried, but united in their all-consuming love for him.

He couldn't have imagined a better situation.

* * *

Naturally, he never intended to return their feelings. Lee Sungjong didn't fall in love. Lee Sungjong didn't even dip a toe in the pools of Like, just to test the temperature; he had much better things to do with his time. No, he wasn't interested in returning their affections, just in making their hearts race a little. Not in a teasing way, never a promise of something more on the way. Just a little back hug here and there, a smile he put on for them, just to see them smile in return. Once, as a child, he'd had unrequited love, and he had remembered the thrill of when they looked at him and smiled, when they noticed him at all. The unburdened weight, of no obligations, of the truest and most unadulterated moments. To love someone who did not love you in return, the chivalrous hero who lived with the best of intentions, thriving off of unselfish devotions to someone else. He was just providing opportunity for their pure love to bloom.

So, when he awoke one morning with an unfamiliar and wholly uncomfortably weight on his chest he soon understood to be Real Love, he was in quite a predicament.

At first, he wasn't sure which one had managed to ensnare his heart. He studied them both, long nights in the practice room tracing the lines of Howon's sharp moves, the fluidity of Sungyeol's long limbs as he slid into place. Detailed investigations into the way they greeted him, they way they teased and tickled, how his breath caught if this one or that one pinned him on the ground under the weight of their body, a knee pressing lightly into his chest, almost delicate in their torments. It became nearly so clinical he had to buy some over-the-top self-help book on relationships just to remind himself that love was supposed to be irrational. (Lee Sungjong  _hated_  being irrational.)

His whole case study took a good three months of day-in, day-out observations in which he simply deduced that he was irrevocably in love with both of them and that both of them must simply be his from that moment forward.

He was no fool. Not that he had any reservations about the willingness of either party, both of them so deep in the center of his palm even oblivious Dongwoo was shooting them looks in their most conspicuous moments. However, being somewhat of an all-or-nothing sort of man, he simply couldn't deal with the tediousness of maintaining two separate relationships, and rationalized everyone involved would benefit not only if they belonged to him (and mainly to him) but if they also belonged to one another. One entity, the three of them; a trinity. Problem solved.

Except the issue of the consent on their part.

At one point in time they'd all assumed Howon and Sungyeol were just meant to be eternally awkward with one another. They just didn't click, not like the rest of them did, not like they did with everyone else, but that was okay. There had to be one pair, that one pair that just didn't vibe like everyone else. The very basis of their distance hindered his initial plan, but he wasn't discouraged. Lee Sungjong got want Lee Sungjong wanted. And Lee Sungjong wanted Sungyeol and Howon and him, altogether, at the same time.

Somewhere in the mix of him watching and watching and scrutinizing, he had begun seeing. How had he not noticed the lingering hands of Howon on Sungyeol's body when he was helping him practice? How had he not seen the way Sungyeol's head leaned over on Howon's in the van when he was tired, just a moment before they both laughed and separated again, their eyes returning to the corners of their vision to see each other's reaction? They didn't necessarily love each other the way they loved him, but there was something there, something he wanted to see ignite. And he wasn't sure, if the idea had come to him first and they had unwittingly obliged him without even knowing, or if he had noticed them change with each other and his subconscious had slipped it into his foremind after piecing it together behind the scenes, but he was going to make it happen, no matter what.

* * *

It takes him a bit longer then he would have ever imagined, and he gets a little impatient in the meanwhile.

He sets it up with Howon first, mostly as a matter of convenience after his brain decides now would be a good time to start about five seconds before he acutally does it. Howon's doing something at the dresser, organizing his accessories or something else he really doesn't care about, and he slides one arm around Howon's waist from behind, smiling to himself as Howon relaxes into him immediately like a heap of warm putty.

"Hyung, I need to borrow a watch. Simple, goes well with dark blue, something like that. For tomorrow." His mouth is right next to Howon's ear, so close he's sure that it touches the lobe when he speaks, and he moves his hips back from Howon's body a little, trying to maintain his integrity in the heat of the moment.

Howon doesn't respond immediately, knuckles white around the pendant of a necklace he's fixing, and then he fumbles out a distracted "yeah huh". Howon shivers as he slides his hand away, perhaps a bit too slowly for even him to pretend it was innocent. He doesn't want to stay around for Howon to get curious, wanting the seed he planted to start growing in Howon's mind on his own accord, and he smiles to himself as Howon stares stupidly after him as he leaves the room. He's only moved a few pieces on the board, but Howon's king is already in danger. Check.

* * *

He doesn't even try to be subtle with Sungyeol; Sungyeol is incredibly intelligent and yet incredibly dim, so he dives in headfirst and hopes for the best.

It's not necessarily uncommon for him to hug Sungyeol affectionately. Even though Sungyeol doesn't always love people in his space, he seems to thrive off of their little pushes and shoves and arms thrown around each other (that, and when Howon helps move his arm a certain way in practice and then he magically gets it, but that's another chapter of the same story he's writing). Still, it  _isn't_  particularly common for him to nose at Sungyeol's adam apple and provide commentary on how particularly good Sungyeol smells when he does.

"Is that sandalwood?"

"Yes?" Sungyeol strains, and he can hear Sungyeol's mind turning a thousand miles a minute trying to figure out what the hell is happening. "It was a fan gift from someone at the airport last week. I thought it was manly."

He wants to laugh at Sungyeol's bravado (one thing he and Howon do have in common), but he just nuzzles closer instead, almost losing himself in how much he enjoys the closeness and forgetting the moment has a purpose. "'S'good. Sandalwood and something else, something you. Only you." His lips are certainly against Sungyeol's skin now, so warm he could go crazy, but Sungyeol doesn't freeze. Sungyeol's hand cups his hipbone again, finger ready to press in like he does, but he dances away at the last second, if only to preserve himself.

He wants it to sink in, wants the idea to fester in Sungyeol's mind like a disease, just like in Howon's, who's so gone now he unabashedly stares at him any time he walks into the room like he's dying of thirst and he's the only one who can bring him water. So he walks away, leaving Sungyeol with a shrug and nothing more. Hopefully that will do.

* * *

Getting them to come after him was easy. Now both circle like vultures and there's such a contentness in his heart at the very thought of it. However, the last stage has yet to begin, and it takes him a considerable amount of brainstorming for him to decide just exactly all the pieces need to be set.

He slips between the pair of them, waiting silently on the curtain of a stage. Subconsciously, their heads lean toward one another, bodies turned in instead of away, and he wraps an arm around each of their waists, surprising the both of them. "Hello," he manages as cutely as possible, receiving a disgusted look of solidarity at his attempt. He's just trying to get their combined attention (not that that's too difficult), and they both give in, eying him suspiciously to see what he's up to.

"You really match well, you know? I like the look of you two together." That's all he needs to say before Sungyeol's eyes leave his face and journey over to Howon's, like he's really looking at him for the first time. He can see that it was there, the idea in Sungyeol's heart, that maybe Howon meant something more to him, because Sungyeol's look almost rivals the way he looks at him. He wonders vaguely if that's what all that awkwardness between them was about, a confused attraction neither could put their finger on, but he saves that for another time.

Howon takes a bit longer, shy eyes looking up from under eyelashes, almost coy as if he believed for a second Howon possessed a coy bone in his body, but their eyes meet and they don't look away. No, there's some beginning formation of an idea, a "me and you could be an  _us_ ", and he wraps them tighter until they're forced to step inwards into the curve of his arms, facing each completely. Sungyeol steps awkwardly, arm rising to steady his gait, and Howon grabs on, circling Sungyeol's wrist with a stable hand. Years ago, they might have pulled away from one another, done anything to get away from this situation, but time has brought them closer together, and there's an easy comfort in the three of them leaning heavy on one another.

A stage manager calls him away to fix his microphone box, and he leaves them together, Howon's fingers still loosely encircled around Sungyeol's wrist. He can see from a distance as he's getting his earbuds in they're still holding on to each other, looking at the group on stage without a care. Something warm deep within his heart blooms when he sees Howon's thumb press into the lifeline running down Sungyeol's arm, as if gauging his pulse, and Sungyeol looks over and gives him a grin before turning back. His little calculating heart skips a beat. Perfect. Just perfect.

* * *

When Howon slides on into his room a few days later, he raises one eyebrow expectantly, and Howon raises a much more pronounced one back.

"Hyung, so nice to see you. Any particular reason for stopping by, or..."

Howon doesn't answer, just tilts his head to one side as if he's thinking, and then the door creaks open just before Sungyeol slips in, and then it's just them, the three of them, together behind a locked door and smiling like idiots at one another.

"Should I rephrase?" he muses as the corners of his mouth turn up. "Hyungs, so nice to see you. Should I assume this is a social call, or perhaps a matter of urgency, considering it's, hm, nearly 2 am."

The look Howon and Sungyeol give each other excites him so much the jolt almost makes him want to throw away this charade they're toeing around and jump up and kiss them both senseless at the same time. He almost does, the very principle of wanting them to come to him and not vice versa making him stop, and he settles into his pillows a little more, lazy eyes watching as Howon and Sungyeol silently invite each other to make the first move. He has to bite his lip to keep from laughing when they keep eying at each other in his direction, as if the first taste of him is something special they are so humbly allowing to the other. He nearly worries it's some last minute doubt on their parts, but there's some undercurrent there he can feel, as if they both just want to watch the other and him start this affair, to see this finally come to fruition, and he beats them to the punch.

"Why don't you two begin?"

They break away from their silent battle of wills to look at him, and Sungyeol's eyes look so full of desirous glee he can't help but dig his fingers into the comforter in overwhelming anticipation of just how good this whole thing is going to be. Sungyeol looks like an eager schoolboy, Howon a hungry man standing before a feast, and he can't help but wonder what his own body language is telling them. From the way Howon's eyes have been entranced by his body for the last 4 minutes, he's sure it's nothing short of inviting.

"Come now, neither of you could even pretend to be shy here. And I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other, not even hiding it anymore. So do what you want to do. Do what feels good. Do what feels right."

Some great levee of whatever they'd been holding back breaks, but they move in different ways, and he could almost laugh when Sungyeol goes to wrap himself around Howon as Howon leans up to kiss him. Howon's mouth ends up latched to the underside of Sungyeol's chin, Sungyeol frozen at the unexpected move, but before he can even wonder at their adorable awkwardness, Howon's mouth trails down the column of Sungyeol's throat to suck at his adam's apple, and his legs cross involuntarily at the shock that runs down his dick when Sungyeol moans in surprise.

They both learn quickly Howon likes to use those teeth of his as much as possible, and he leaves the bed, circling around them to get a better view. He doesn't miss how Sungyeol's hand dives beneath the elastic of Hoya's sweatpants to cup his ass, or the way that Howon nips Sungyeol's collar bone in response, making his back bow. It's just all so beautiful, to see them together, to feel the weight of them when Sungyeol drags him in flush against their bodies. There's such a juxtaposition, the long leanness of Sungyeol compared to the hard strength of Howon, but he likes it. He likes it when Sungyeol turns, seeking his mouth over Howon's head while Howon kisses across Sungyeol's chest, likes the taste of him and how it compares to Howon's when he pulls Howon up by his hair to taste him as well. It's like a dream, watching Sungyeol wrap his fingers under Howon's chin as he leans down, surprisingly patient and sensual against the fierce storm of Howon's desire, seeing all he had hoped for come to life as Howon drags them both toward the bed.

The single space isn't enough for the three of them to easily crowd on to, so he and Sungyeol push Howon down first, taking the hint after Howon had ground up roughly into both of them, seeking some respite while they had kissed and explored and shed their clothes. Howon moves impatiently up against him when he gets his fingers into the band of his pants to get them down, and he places his palm on Howon's hipbone, pressing him back into the bed.

"Be a good boy, or you're not going to get what you want. Got it?"

He loves the mirrored looks he sees from both of them, their willingness to throw themselves into the dance of whatever he says, and he's glad that they both understand, even if he didn't get a chance to explain his rules. Howon sinks back down, fingers gripping the sheets as if it's the only way he could hold on, and he shimmies the sweatpants down, tossing them to the side and sitting back to take in the sight of Howon spread out before them.

Howon's too confident for his own good, that smarmy grin of his plastered over his face as he sends them both knowing looks, and he stops Sungyeol's hand before he can reach out, letting Howon throb in his briefs with no relief. Sungyeol seems torn, but he shakes his head once, pulling him over to have their own fun until Howon relents, throwing his head back with a groan at the torture. Only then does he allow Sungyeol to continue, and he lets Sungyeol set the pace of what comes next, eager to see what his heart desires.

He knows Howon's body, has seen him in almost every which way over the last years, but it's so different exploring hand in hand with Sungyeol at his side. He keeps his eyes on what Sungyeol does, listens to Howon hiss when Sungyeol discovers some sensitive area, even as he goes on with his own explorations. He sits back and lets Sungyeol go at it, licking down the length of Howon before sucking him into his mouth, and he joins in eventually, leaning down to mouth at Howon's balls with Sungyeol right above him.

Howon drags Sungyeol down next, and he allows it because Sungyeol is obviously gone, sensitive to the touch and well-deserving of a reward. Wanting to break Howon's impulsiveness, he pushes him back to sitting while he hovers over Sungyeol, brushing hair out of his glassed-over eyes, feather-light kisses pressed into the moles by his ear and across his skin until he can feel heaves of Sungyeol's chest rise to meet his lips. Howon makes some noise of impatience behind them, and he goes even slower, nosing down the softness of Sungyeol's stomach to mouth at the straining hardness of him through his underwear. Sungyeol is so overwhelming vocal, so responsive to every touch that even he wants to let go and go a little crazy, but he knows all of this must be so new to Sungyeol, and he wants him to treasure every achingly tender moment forever.

Howon shifts once and again, obviously eager to join them, but he doesn't give in until after he's already taken Sungyeol out, stroked him until he can feel the blood rushing through Sungyeol's dick like a pounding heart and tasted the drop of moisture that collects on the tip of him. When he finally calls him over, he gives him a look of warning, a reminder to be easy, because Sungyeol is as sensitive as he is rough. There's a sense of pride in him, when Howon reigns it in and places soft kisses along the inside of Sungyeol's thighs, a thumb gently pressed into the very center of Sungyeol until he cries out. It's so wonderful, too, the wavering sigh of Sungyeol's release when he comes in his mouth, and just the look of him, spent and just so amazingly beautiful, makes him want to just call it a night and smush Sungyeol between the both of them and shower him with the kisses and praises he deserves.

Not that he regrets it when he doesn't, because the sight of Howon and Sungyeol both looking up at him, mouths firmly attached to his dick, is so vivid he's sure it's going to come back and haunt him often. They work, together, for him, moving in unison to find out his secrets and unveil his soul, and he threads fingers through their hair, yanking when they get a bit testing in their ministrations. His orgasm is so mind-blowing, the culmination of months of fantasies and hopes and expectations, that he can only weakly pull them to him, barely managing to get an arm around the pair of them before they snuggle down into him. The bed is narrow, but it makes them move in even closer, and that's exactly what he wants right now.

When he cools down, there's a mess of rearranging to be done, Sungyeol curled into Howon's side while he presses himself against Sungyeol's back, one arm thrown lazily over his waist and a leg of his nestled between Sungyeol knees, and he can only send a thought of gratitude to Myungsoo for insisting the air conditioning be kept at a frigidly cold setting. He dozes in and out, nose pressed into the ticklish hairs on the back of Sungyeol's neck, and Sungyeol laces their fingers together, giving them a tight squeeze before he settles into a deeper sleep.

He wakes up comfortable but confused sometime in the night, aware of someone whispering near him but unsure of where from or why. He can't recognize the words, but they're so close he's not even sure if they have meaningful enunciations or are simply incoherent mumbles. They continue for a moment, followed by a more discernible sound of two mouths moving together, and it finally connects in his sleepy mind where he's at and that it's Sungyeol's body moving ever so slightly out of his embrace and into Howon on the other side. It's so soothing to him, their tranquil midnight confessions and the sounds of their mingled breathing, that he snuggles back in, dreaming of what this glorious new thing will become for them all.


End file.
